Skyward Sword: Reminiscence
by AuraGemi
Summary: After being on the search for his friend for a while, Link returns to his home in the skies and searches for solace for his aching heart as he relives the past.
1. Chapter 1: A Feisty Flower

Okay, so after being away _for over a year_ I'm back. Yeah...sorry. There's really nothing I can say besides life caught up to me. -_-"

I thought it was about time I finally got back in the game again, and this is just the story to do it with!

I was writing it while I was playing through Skyward Sword because it's such an awesome game that it inspired me to write a fanfic about it. I must give you all a fair warning: there are spoilers for Skyward Sword in this, so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled.

At first, I intended this to be a one-shot, but I had so many ideas to include in this that it ended up being nearly 10,000 words long! Much too long for a one-shot! I'll upload all the chapters pretty quick since it's already finished, but since it's getting late where I am, I'll only have time to get this chapter out right now.

One last thing: I want to apologize in advance for that gigantic paragraph...I couldn't find any way to break it up and still have it have a nice flow to it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Feisty Flower  
**

"_Show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower…and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song shall you hear…_" Link repeated in his head. What exactly could those words mean? As Zelda's father had mentioned, Skyloft _did_ have a Light Tower, but what did the lyrics mean by "two whirling sails?"

"I can see you are confused," Headmaster Gaepora stated upon spotting Link's expression. "Perhaps you should spend the night here. The answer could come to you in your dreams."

Link smiled warmly at his best friend's father, glad of his suggestion.

"Thank you, Headmaster. That's exactly what I'll do," he answered respectfully, inclining his head.

"Don't worry, Link. If anybody can figure it out and rescue my daughter, it's you," Headmaster Gaepora smiled at the youth standing before him. "Now go get some rest. You look as if you've been through a lot on your travels. You haven't had a good night's sleep in a while now, have you?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight, Headmaster," Link said, bowing again before turning to the door.

"Goodnight, Link."

As the door clicked shut, Link's mind began to wander. His feet coasted him through the halls of the Knight Academy without him really paying attention to where he was going, for he was too lost in his thoughts.

Indeed a lot _had_ happened to him since he had first ventured into the unknown below the blanket of clouds separating the surface from the sky. He had met an old woman who knew a lot about fate and directed him towards where Zelda had gone. He had ventured into a temple where his friend was said to be and came face-to-face with Demon Lord Ghirahim who was intent on capturing Zelda. He had dueled with Ghirahim and won, preventing him from achieving his goal temporarily. He had traveled to a fiery mountain, following another lead on Zelda's whereabouts. He had met a mysterious woman clothed in all black with a strange eye symbol emblazoned on the front of her attire who told him to hurry to yet another temple where Zelda was being held captive. He had encountered Ghirahim again who vented his frustration that Zelda had been snatched away from him by the servant of the goddess and set his fireball of a pet, Scaldera, on him. He had defeated the fiery monster and proceeded to the next room where the mysterious woman sent Zelda away despite both teens' desire to see each other again and went on to criticize Link for his tardiness, scorching him with her words before disappearing herself. He had traversed a desert and a monster-infested mining facility, trying to locate his elusive friend yet again. He had defeated the Thousand-Year Arachnid that had made its home in the ancient mining facility and advanced to the Temple of Time, where he met Zelda and the mysterious woman, Impa, once more. He had defended them when Ghirahim suddenly blasted his way in and bested Impa, allowing them enough time to escape through a gate behind them, but not before Zelda gave him the harp she had been playing and Impa told Link to go see the old woman again. He had followed Impa's advice and gone to see the old woman who taught him how to play a tune called the Ballad of the Goddess on the harp and told him how he could reunite with Zelda. He had battled a behemoth known as The Imprisoned when it broke free of its incarceration just moments later, restoring the seal temporarily. And he had obeyed the guidance the old woman had supplied him with after the monster was resealed and returned to Skyloft in search of someone who would know the meaning of the lyrics of the Ballad of the Goddess, a certain someone who happened to be the father of the friend he was searching for.

Link regained his senses and noticed that his ambling had placed him outside the door of Zelda's bedroom. His best friend's bedroom.

"Where are you, Zelda?" he found himself whispering into the dark. He stood there for a long time, just staring at the door of her room while his mind roved over the possibilities. His heart ached just thinking about her. He wanted to be there with her. He wanted to be there to protect her. He wanted to protect her from anything that threatened her. She didn't deserve to be put under all this pressure of fulfilling her destiny as the spirit maiden. Even though there was no way that he could possibly free her from her duties as the spirit maiden, he could at least provide support for her when times got rough…if only he was there with her.

Making a subconscious decision, he reached out, grasped the doorknob, and twisted it, hoping that it wasn't locked. He quickly realized that it wasn't and pushed the door open, stepping into a room furnished with pink. As he closed the door behind him as softly as he could and looked around, a nostalgic feeling washed over him. There was a large portrait of Zelda and her father hung up on the wall right next to her dresser where there sat various girl supplies, a Loftwing wooden carving that Link had made for her, a picture of her hugging Mia the Remlit who her father had given to her as a pet, and a picture of her and Link with their Loftwings.

He turned to look at her bed. Fluffy, pink sheets draped over the edges of the mattress, frilly pillows lying at the head. He couldn't help but notice that the bed was perfectly made and that everything in the room had not even a single particle of dust on it, despite Zelda's prolonged absence. Knowing how much Headmaster Gaepora loved his daughter, Link could only assume that he had been taking care of Zelda's room, making sure that it was ready for her return, whenever that would be.

As he glanced around the room once more, an idea popped into Link's head. Why not spend the night in Zelda's room rather than his own? Sure it would be nice to rest in his own bed after being away for such a long time, but the kind of aches that he had couldn't be soothed by sleeping in his own bed. More than anything, he needed to be comforted, to have his mind eased, and the only way he could do so was to make himself feel as close as possible to the girl whose company his heart longed for.

Link removed his sword and shield, placing them at the foot of the bed. He slid off his boots, belt, hat, and gloves, putting them next to his other items. As he straightened back up again, he ran his hand through his gorgeous blonde locks, letting out an exhausted sigh at the same time. Endless thoughts encircled his gray matter once more but he suppressed them, knowing that they would only impede his ability to sleep.

Without wasting another minute, he turned to the soft, recently abandoned bed of his friend and carefully slipped under the covers, dramatically changing his habit of flinging himself onto the mattress when it was time for him to rest. He wanted to be as gentle as possible with Zelda's possessions, as they were the closest thing he could get to the sentient being at the moment.

As he tugged the sheets tighter around him, he couldn't help but notice that they still smelled like Zelda. They still carried her flowery scent even after lying unused for days on end. He smiled slightly, finding a small amount of solace in that fact. Such a strong familiarity brought back diamond-clear images of the girl he had been friends with since childhood.

_()()()_

"Give it up, Puny! You'll _never_ make it!"

"I will too!" 6-year-old Link argued back. "I'll show you, Groose! I will _too_ become a knight!"

"Ehhh, why don't you just go and play with some of your friends? Oh, that's right, you don't have any!"

Link's eyebrow twitched with anger and a growl escaped his throat as Groose and his buddies laughed at his expense.

"Go on, Freak!" Groose mocked, flicking Link on the forehead. "Save yourself the humiliation and skip the knight entrance exam."

"And why, may I ask, would he be humiliated?" came a sharp retort. The voice sounded feminine and nice, but at the same time rebellious...None of the boys there needed any hints to know that it was Zelda, the Flower of the Knight Academy.

They all turned to see her standing there, arms crossed, glaring disapprovingly at Groose.

"Oh, uh, h-hi…Z-Zelda!" he spluttered, flustered at being caught bullying a kid by his crush. "I was just helping Link here save himself from making a fool of himself! I mean…just look at him! He's obviously not cut out to be a knight!" he rambled.

Zelda shifted her gaze to Link, inspecting him.

"Hmph! We'll see about that!" She grasped Link's wrist and started pulling him along with her. "Personally _I_ think that he has a very good chance at becoming a knight. In fact, I'm going to give him a special recommendation to my father right now. Come on, Link!"

Groose and his buddies just stared in awe as one of the most important girls in Skyloft continued dragging Link towards the golden building at the west end of the island.

"Uh…Zelda?" Link started hesitantly. "I dunno…maybe Groose is right. Maybe I don't have what it takes to be a knight…"

Zelda let out a frustrated groan, finally stopping before the main doors of the Knight Academy and turning to him.

"Link!" she chastised him with just the one word. "You can't have really taken _his_ words seriously, can you?"

"U-um…" Link stuttered as a pink hue crept into his cheeks, taken aback by her behavior.

"Honestly…" she sighed. "You can't let him get to you like that, Link. You'll never get anywhere if you let people convince you that you're not good enough. Have some confidence!"

She once again gripped his wrist and pushed open the grand doors of the Knight Academy. She strode swiftly down the halls—Link almost stumbling from trying to keep up with her—driven by her determination.

Up the stairs they went and down another hall until Zelda came to a sudden halt in front of a large pair of ornate doors, causing Link to bump into her from his momentum.

"Here it is, Link." She stated calmly, seemingly unfazed by Link colliding into her. "This is my father's—the headmaster's—room."

As Link stared at the significant-looking doors, his stomach began to perform a series of somersaults in quick succession.

"Well, no time to waste! Come on!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly as she yanked Link into the room.

Headmaster Gaepora was standing near a towering bookshelf full of tomes, reading one of the novels avidly, his back to them. Zelda ran up to her father and tugged on the hem of his robes to get his attention.

"If it isn't my little flower!" he chirped when he caught sight of what had disturbed his garment. "What brings you here at this time of day? Usually you would be out playing with Karane."

"Father, I have brought Link to see you for he wants to be a knight," she stated in a tone that said she meant business.

"Ah, so this is Link?" he inquired genially, shifting his gaze to the young boy standing next to his daughter. Link felt himself shrinking under the headmaster's gaze, afraid that he would laugh at him like Groose. "Well, I'd be more than happy to see what he's capable of, but I'm afraid that the official try-outs won't be until next year.

"I can see that something is troubling you," he added when he saw the expression on Zelda's face. "What is it, my darling?"

"Groose!" she nearly shouted, getting herself all worked-up again. "He was being very mean to Link and was saying that he would never be a knight! Please, Father…please let Link be a knight! I just _know_ that he will be great if you let him be a knight!"

"Zelda," the headmaster soothed, crouching down to her eye level," you know that I can't just grant Link knighthood. He has to earn it. I do not mean to keep him from entering the Knight Academy in any way if what you say is true. He has just as much of a chance as anyone else."

He stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her on her forehead, assuring her that everything would be okay.

"You promise? You won't keep Link from being a knight?" she repeated innocently, holding out her pinky finger.

"I promise."

He hooked his smallest digit with hers, sealing his words with the most elementary form of contract.

"Thank you, father!" she squeaked, all smiles.

"Link, m'boy," he addressed the 6-year-old in front of him, resting a heavy hand on his shoulder," if you have my daughter looking out for you then you're sure to make it."

"O-oh…t-thank you, Headmaster," Link replied timidly. Zelda's father chuckled slightly at Link's reaction, amused that the boy that his daughter felt so strongly could be a knight was indeed a very shy one.

"Well now that that's settled, why don't you two go and play? There is still plenty of sunlight left. Don't you think it would be a shame to waste it?" he suggested.

"Yes, that's exactly what we'll do! Come on, Link!" Zelda said merrily as she grasped Link's hand in hers and steered him out of her father's room.

"Hey, Zelda?" Link began as the door clicked shut behind them. "Why did you do that for me anyway? I mean, we don't talk much and we're not really friends…so why would you help me?"

"Because," she replied simply, a sweet grin stretched across her face.

"Because what?" Link urged.

"Just because," she responded cryptically, skipping ahead of him, heading towards the stairs.

Link blinked, surprised and little bit bewildered.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Zelda asked playfully, waiting for him.

And for the first time that afternoon, Link felt himself smiling as he ran to catch up with his new friend.

* * *

Oh yeah, before anyone says anything about it, I know that you can't actually access Zelda's room at this point in the game, but for the purpose of this story, I needed to change that.

And yeah, that "Flower of the Knight Academy" thing is a title that I gave Zelda, again for this story.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The rest of them should be up really quick, so yay! No long waits for you! :)


	2. Chapter 2: A Young Knight's Test

Alright! Here's chapter two for you guys! ^^

Originally, I didn't think I was going to write about the entrance exam, simply because I wasn't sure if I would be able to make it long enough to do the whole thing justice while not rambling on and what-not...but since I had already mentioned the exam in the first chapter, I thought I'd better at least _try_ to write about it. I'm pleased to say that it turned out much better than I had hoped. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Young Knight's Test**

"Link! Link!" Zelda called for the blonde-haired boy. "Oh, where could he be?" she groaned, frustrated. "He's going to miss the entrance exam! Link!"

She kept searching for her friend, looking everywhere she could think of in Skyloft. She eventually found him sitting on a secluded little wooden bridge below the main island. He had a knife in his hand and appeared to be carving something out of wood, a solemn air surrounding him. Kind of frightened by the feel Link was giving off, Zelda slowly and quietly approached him, deciding that yelling at him for making her run around the entire island wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. As she got closer, she could make out what he was carving: a small figurine of a knight riding his Loftwing. It was by no means perfect, but for a 7-year-old boy, it was pretty good.

Link kept his eyes on his work, occasionally glancing up to see the knights practicing riding their Loftwings in the distance, reference for his carving.

"Wow, he really wants to be a knight," Zelda thought. "But, then why isn't he at the entrance exam?"

She walked closer, finally catching his attention. He glanced over with unemotional eyes, staring at his friend without surprise.

"Oh, hi Zelda," he said quietly, sounding quite sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know; I just lost my confidence," he murmured, looking wistfully at the knights and their Loftwings. "What if I don't make it? What if I'm not cut-out to be a knight? I don't want to look like a fool in front of Groose or anybody."

"Link," Zelda sighed," It's not going to be the end of the world if you fail the entrance exam. You could always try again next year."

"Yeah, but what if I fail then too?" he said exasperatedly. "What if I just can't do it?"

"Then you'll just have to find something else to do instead of being a knight. I don't think that'll be too hard. I mean," Zelda grabbed the hand clutching the carving and brought it up to his face," you're already so good at this!"

"Oh, it's just something I found out that I like to do recently…It's no big deal…" Link stated, flustered, rubbing the back of his head as a small blush graced his features. "You really think it's good?"

Zelda nodded her head vigorously, happy to see Link returning to his old self. Her smile vanished a moment later when Link voiced the thing that had been troubling him the most.

"If I fail the exam, what will happen to us?"

Zelda stared at her worried friend, trying to figure out exactly what he was asking.

"Nothing will. It's not like I'm going to stop being your friend because you're not a knight. We were friends before you took the test and we'll stay that way, no matter what!"

Finally, Link smiled, the unsure and worried aura around him dissipated.

"Thanks."

"Now come on!" Zelda exclaimed, standing up with his hand in hers. "We have to hurry or you'll be late for the test!"

The two kids started running towards the Knight Academy, hoping that the exam hadn't started yet. Soon the place of mention came into view, and they saw that there were two desks stationed outside the main doors, each table with one of the Academy's professors sitting behind it. The two didn't stop running until they were right in front of the desks.

"Well if it isn't Zelda and Link!" Instructor Horwell said happily as they approached him. "What are you two up to?"

"I'm here for the entrance exam," Link said once he had had a chance to regain some of his breath. He could almost feel Groose scowling at him from the table next door.

"You don't say?" Horwell asked genially. "Well I wish you luck."

He began asking Link various questions about the history of Skyloft, a knight's duties, and the like. As he answered the last question, Link felt he had a pretty good chance at becoming a knight after all.

"Well then," Headmaster Gaepora started, drawing all attention to him," now that the knowledge part of the exam is over, it is time to move on to the physical part."

"Ph-physical?" Link began feeling nervous yet again. He hadn't known that there would be a physical part to the exam.

"Eagus, if you would please," Zelda's father addressed the Knight Commander.

"Hello everyone," he said, stepping forward. "I am Knight Commander Eagus, and I will be training you all in the ways of combat should you become a knight.

"For the next part of the exam, you will be paired off for fencing matches so that we may observe your abilities."

At this point Link was really starting to panic. He had never held a sword in his life, let alone dueled with one. And did they expect them to bring their own swords? What would they do if he didn't have one? Would they just send him home right then and there for being unprepared? Not to mention the actual fighting part…When did someone win one of the matches? What were the rules on harming your opponent? It was almost too must for Link to bear, worrying about this all at once when he had already come this far.

The staff of the Academy went around handing out wooden practice swords and choosing partners for the entrants. Fledge was paired up with one of Groose's lackeys, Cawlin, Karane was paired up with Groose's other lackey, Stritch, and of course, luck of all luck, Link was paired up with Groose.

"I want to see nice, fair fighting," Eagus called out to everyone in a strong voice. "No foul play or injuring your partner intentionally. Such actions will most likely prevent you from entering knighthood. On the count of three, you will begin fencing. One, two, three!"

Link quickly jumped out of the way of Groose's attack, having little time to react since he had started on "two."

"You're going down, Puny," Groose growled in a low voice so only Link could hear. He suddenly thrust his sword at Link, forcing him to leap back yet again. Groose kept advancing, trying to land a hit while Link continued circling him and prancing out of harm's way. He knew that he'd have to take the offensive soon or this fight would continue on this way forever. Taking a chance, he swung his sword in a counterattack. There was a loud _thunk_ as the boys' swords crashed against each other. Both staggered back a bit from the force of the collision, but Link recovered quicker than Groose and took the opportunity to slash at him while his guard was down. Groose took multiple steps back, holding his arm where Link's sword had tapped him, staring at his blonde adversary in shock and annoyance. Link looked at the sword in his hand, surprised as well.

"Did I really do that?" he quietly questioned himself. He had done it without thinking, almost as if he had done it out of instinct. He snapped himself out of it just in time to side-step out of the way as Groose violently swung his sword at Link's head.

Now starting to feel more comfortable with this, Link kept trying to dodge Groose's attacks, occasionally landing one of his own on his adversary's arms or legs when he saw an opening. Although, since he was still a beginner at sword play, he sometimes couldn't dodge Groose's strikes.

He never swung hard enough to actually hurt Groose, obeying the rules perfectly, but with each hit, Groose became more and more frustrated and aggressive. He took advantage when Link stepped back and tripped over a rock, stumbling for a second. He swung his sword at Link's ankles, hard, sweeping his feet out from underneath him. He landed roughly on the ground, the wind knocked out of him and his ankles hurting like crazy. When he looked up again, he saw Groose standing over him with a smirk on his face, his sword pointed right at Link's head.

"I said that's enough!" They heard Commander Eagus yell. "Didn't you hear me before?"

"Err…what?" Groose said stupidly.

"I told everyone to stop a minute ago, but you two kept fighting."

"Oh…" Groose mumbled, letting his sword hang limp at his side and scratching his head awkwardly. Link stood up silently, looking sheepish as well. The Knight Academy's staff then came around to each participant, collecting the practice swords from them and checking for injuries. The most anyone had was a bruise or two except for Link. He had multiple areas bruised and it still stung a bit for him to stand.

After they were done retrieving the swords and checking on everyone's health, the professors ushered everybody inside for the selection ceremony.

"Now, you all did very well today, but obviously only a select few of you may become knights," Headmaster Gaepora spoke to the kids in front of him. "Remember that this isn't the end of it if you don't become a knight. You can train up and try again next year.

"Now, without further ado, I will announce this year's new students at the Knight Academy." Link held his breath in anticipation. "Karane, Fledge, and Link, congratulations! You have been accepted! I would like to thank you for your determination in this noble field. You will not regret choosing this path—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Groose interrupted, finally coming out of the stupor he had gone into upon learning that he didn't make it. "Why is _he_ getting in?" He pointed accusingly at Link. "_I_ won our match! So why does he get to be a knight?"

"Winning does not necessarily mean that you will be instantly accepted," the Headmaster patiently explained. "Link followed all the stated rules and scored well on the knowledge part of the exam. You did worse than Link on the knowledge part, but what really ruined your chances was the fact that you broke the rules and were attacking Link with pure aggression and no tact. You had better wise up and learn to play fair if you ever wish to become a knight."

Groose looked away, crossing his arms and scowling, having finally been caught in his dirty ways.

"Anyways," Gaepora continued," congratulations again to those who made it. As commemoration of your entrance into the Knight Academy, you will be presented with your very own certificates and symbols saying that you are now students of the Knight Academy."

Karane, Fledge, and Link were each handed a slip of ornate paper with their name on it, certifying their entrance into knighthood, and a piece of cloth with the Knight Academy's symbol on it.

"And with that, this ceremony is now over. New students will begin living and training here tomorrow, so be sure to take care of things by then. I look forward to teaching you the ways of the knight, and I'll see you three in class tomorrow," he smiled jovially at them, glad to see a trio of promising new students, one of which was the boy his daughter had notified him about the year previously.

People began filing out of the foyer, leaving Link standing there, still a little stunned that he had made it. Feeling the presence of someone else in the room, he turned his head to his left to see Zelda standing there, her head slightly tilted to one side, smiling at him proudly.

* * *

Those pieces of cloth with the Knight Academy's symbol them? I meant those to be like the red cloth thingy that Link has tied around his torso in his Skyloftian attire and the blue cloth Zelda has attached to her belt in her Skyloftian attire...problem I realized later was that 1) not all the knights wear a symbol and 2) the symbols on Zelda's and Link's attire are different from each other...meh. I guess, considering that, it's just some sort of extra thing that they have hung up in their closets? I don't really know... ^^;


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Zephyrs

This chapter was probably the funnest for me to write! ^^

Since there's really not much else to say at this point, I'll just let you get to the chapter. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Crimson Zephyrs**

10-year-old Link gazed wistfully through the window of his bedroom at the Knight Academy, watching the other knights-in-training practicing riding their Loftwings. Everyone had already found their trusty mounts near the Goddess Statue, even Groose—who had retried the entrance exam and passed the year after Link was admitted—had managed to get himself a Loftwing. Everyone had a flying friend, except for Link.

He didn't really know why, but he was never able to find the right bird. It was said that there was supposed to be a connection between a Loftwing and Skyloftian immediately upon their first meeting under the Goddess Statue, and although Link had seen many Loftwings already, he just never felt that connection with any of them. He was starting to get a bit worried that he would forever be without a guardian bird. Zelda would try to console him whenever he voiced his distress, but it didn't do much to ease his worry since she had her own Loftwing as well. He was the only one in the Knight Academy without a feathered sidekick, which was worrying because a lot of what the knights did concerned flying throughout the skies. If he didn't make a connection with one soon, how would he be able to continue with his training?

Deciding that he was dwelling on it too much, he tried to busy himself with something else to distract his mind from such pessimistic thoughts. He picked up his carving knife and an untouched piece of wood, starting on a completely new carving. He didn't really know what he was making; he just let his mind drive his hands through the motions without paying much attention to what exactly he was doing.

A few hours passed, Link carving away and a pile of wood shavings growing ever bigger on his desk. When he finally finished, it was around dusk and he found himself staring at a beautifully-crafted wooden statue of a Loftwing.

Link blinked a few times, a bit bewildered by what he had made. Not only was it the best carving he had created so far, but the Loftwing also looked very unique. It was almost like he had incorporated a bit of his own personality into the wooden bird as he was carving it. It was posed with its wings outstretched, as if it was about ready to take flight. The way that the bird held itself with what seemed to be excited anticipation and stood strongly on its feet reminded him greatly of how he had been when he took the entrance exam and of how he was now that he had been at the Knight Academy for a few years.

At first, he had been excited and anxious, wondering how it would be and if he could handle it. Now he had some experience and gave his all to his education, being able to grasp new concepts quite easily, which made him a target for Groose's resentment once more. Luckily, he didn't dare try to bully Link most of the time because he almost always had Zelda with him and Groose didn't want to do anything bad in front of the Knight Academy's Flower in case she told her father.

Setting the recently-finished carving down on his desk, Link stood up from his chair and, after stretching out his limbs a little, headed towards the cafeteria for dinner. After a good, filling meal, he trudged back to his room to hit the hay. He changed into his nightclothes and flung himself onto his mattress, falling asleep very quickly.

That night, he dreamed that his new carving came to life and started flying around his room, occasionally landing in his cupped hands and nudging his cheek playfully with its beak. The soft air currents from its tiny wings ruffled his hair as it flew circles around his head, quietly dancing in the air. The statue opened its beak and let out a caw that seemed much too loud for such a tiny figure.

Link jerked awake, light streaming onto his face from the open window. Curious, he glanced towards his window, not remembering leaving it open the night before. His blue irises met two large, yellow ones—Zelda's purple Loftwing was sticking her head into his room, staring at him intently.

She let out another raucous caw, causing Link to groan.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!"

Zelda had made it a habit lately of sending her Loftwing to wake him up early to ensure that he didn't just laze around in bed all day. Even though it did get annoying at times, he couldn't help but laugh about it with her.

Link lethargically stood up, stretched a little, and got dressed once he told his feathery alarm clock that he'd be out in a minute and closed the window. As soon as he stepped outside, Zelda's Loftwing took off, leading him to where her owner was. They found her standing under the Goddess Statue, gazing skyward. She turned sharply when her Loftwing landed quickly next to her, making her hair and dress billow slightly from the sudden rush of wind.

"Good work, Yumi!" Zelda praised as she stroked her bird's feathered head. She turned to Link. "There's something I want you to see."

"What is it?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Up there."

She pointed to a certain spot in the west. Following her finger, he saw that there was a lone Loftwing soaring high above them, but it wasn't just any ordinary Loftwing.

"Is…Is that a Crimson Loftwing?" Link inquired, awed.

"It certainly looks like one, doesn't it?"

"But didn't your dad tell us that they were extinct?"

"Well apparently, there's still one left."

The bird glided gracefully through the atmosphere, the sun glinting off of its magnificent red feathers. The two Skyloftians just stood there, watching it for a while, amazed that they were lucky enough to actually see such a rare bird with their own eyes. After a while, the Loftwing came down and landed just a few feet away from them. Now close-up they could see that the bird was still quite young, about as old as Yumi.

The closer Link looked, the more the bird seemed familiar to him, though he couldn't quite name why. After observing his surroundings for a little bit, the Loftwing locked his yellow eyes onto the group, clearly intrigued by them. As he stretched his wings up and cawed at them, Link remembered his dream and realized that the Crimson Loftwing looked just like the carving he had made the day before.

The bird flapped his wings and cawed some more, obviously excited about something. It seemed as if he was beckoning to Link, calling out to him. The next minute, the Loftwing took to the air again, flew to the edge of the island, and dove beneath. Link understood perfectly what he was trying to say, and without thinking, he ran towards the edge and jumped off as well.

"Link! What are you doing?" Zelda screamed, probably thinking that her friend had gone mad. Keeping calm, Link put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. One second, he was freefalling, and the next he landed safely on the Crimson Loftwing's back as he swooped underneath him as he fell.

An overwhelming euphoria came over Link as he felt the sensation of finally flying through the air on his own Loftwing. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt. The wind blew his hair about and the sunrays shined warm on his skin. He wrapped his arms around the bird's neck for security and just let him soar wherever he wanted. It was enough for Link to simply enjoy the ride.

They slowly started ascending, going straight for the sun, before they entered a rapid dive. Feeling that the Loftwing was asking for his direction, Link leaned slightly left and they banked to the left. He leaned back a little and his feathery steed took the hint to pull up out of the dive. He lightly tapped his feet on the Loftwing's sides to tell him to go faster. They even became daring enough to perform a midair loop.

After he felt that his Loftwing was getting a bit tired, Link directed him back towards Skyloft and they landed safely back where they had started. By this time, quite a few people had noticed them and had converged next to the Statue of the Goddess. As they touched down, a few people clapped, but then others (namely Groose and his lackeys) glared at him.

"Wow, Link!" Zelda ran up to him with a giant grin on her face as he dismounted his new Loftwing. "That was amazing! How did you know that he'd catch you when you jumped off like that?"

"I don't know. I just kinda _knew_, you know? It was the connection, I guess. I had this feeling that he would catch me if I called for him."

Link stroked his bird's beak, happy to have found a new friend. The Crimson Loftwing nudged his face with his beak playfully, thanking him for taking that flight with him, making Link laugh joyfully.

"I'm glad that we met too, Crimson," Link called his bird by the name he had just decided to give him. Crimson softly cawed, content with his new name and master.

"Come on, Crimson, I want to show you my room so you can visit me!" Link exclaimed as he started running towards the Knight Academy, keeping one of his hands on his Loftwing's neck to steer him. Zelda and Yumi followed behind, trying to keep up with the excited boy and his bird. Link led Crimson around the golden building, telling him to stay in a certain spot before he ran off towards the doors. Zelda mimicked his actions, trailing behind her friend quietly. Had Link not been so overjoyed by finally getting a guardian bird of his own, he would have noticed Zelda's slightly off behavior.

The two kids practically sprinted through the halls and rushed through the door to Link's room, not wanting to keep their Loftwings waiting long. Link went over to the window and pulled up the wooden cover, revealing two young Loftwings standing outside, one purple and one red.

Crimson noticed the movement in the wall next to him and cried excitedly, sticking his head through the window to see his master. Yumi stuck her head through as well, both of the Loftwings being small enough to fit at once. Link and Zelda stroked their trusty birds' feathers, making them croon contently.

Zelda glanced around curiously, having never actually been in Link's room before since they mostly played outside. She smiled at all the different carvings sitting on his desk until her eyes fell on one in particular. It was of a Loftwing with its wings outstretched, but this Loftwing had distinctive characteristics, making it distinguishable as one particular bird. Judging by the remaining wood shavings on the table around it, she guessed that it was quite a new piece.

"Link? What is this?" Zelda asked, pointing to the carving.

"Oh, I made that yesterday when I was feeling down about being the only one without a Loftwing," he explained. "It's kind of strange how it looks a lot like Crimson, huh? I think it might have been a vision or something, letting me know about my future friend."

He smiled happily before noticing the expression on Zelda's face, which was a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"To tell you the truth, Link," Zelda started," I'm kind of jealous right now. Crimson Loftwings are supposed to be extinct, and yet here you found one to be your guardian bird! And all those tricks that you two were doing…I wouldn't have dared try those kinds of flying maneuvers when I just met Yumi for the first time." She looked up at him with that same expression lingering in her features. "It seems like your connection with Crimson is much stronger than everyone else's. I'm jealous that I can't have that kind of connection with Yumi."

Zelda's eyes widened for a moment before she looked at the floor, a furious blush on her cheeks. Link could tell that that was something she had not really meant to say. He knew Zelda well enough to know that she wouldn't want to say anything that would make him feel guilty, and apparently she thought that the kind of statement she had just made would do just that.

Link grinned reassuringly as he gripped Zelda's hand in his, making her look at him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, because you still have one great bird. I've been jealous of you and the others for a long time for getting your Loftwings long before I did. But you know what? Today I figured out that jealousy doesn't really do us any good. We focus so much on our jealousy that we forget about what we already have. Take me for example: I was becoming so upset over what everyone else had that I didn't that I almost forgot about the friendship I already have with you…"

"I don't blame you for that," Zelda replied. "I would have been jealous, too, if I had been in your position. But I am very glad that you figured that out and shared it with me. Thanks."

Link just smiled back at his friend, happy to see her returning to her old demeanor.

"Now come on!" Zelda said excitedly as she started dragging him away. "You have to show me how to do those tricks before classes start!"

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Link picked up the pace and ran out into the beautiful morning air with his best friend.

* * *

*discovery theme from Twilight Princess* Da-da-da-DAH~! Link got a Loftwing! :D

In case any of you are wondering where I came up with the names for Link and Zelda's Loftwings, Crimson is what I called Link's Loftwing while I was playing Skyward Sword and Yumi is Japanese for something along the lines of "beautiful friend." I thought since Zelda was always calling her Loftwing "friend," why not? :)


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Mishaps

Enough's enough. I've had this story done for forever now, and yet I've let it sit for two whole months... -_-' I sincerely apologize for that. I can't even remember clearly what happened to make me let it sit for this long, though I think I got all my time eaten up by my summer assignment and now that I'm back in school, my time has been getting consumed by all my AP classes and various Senior issues. I haven't had the time to proof-read my stuff so that I can post it.

So you know what I decided? It's the weekend right now and I'm not going to let it sit any longer! Yup. The remaining chapters are going up right now, as soon as I proof-read them, even if I have to stay up all night to do it! This way, you won't have to wait forever for another update since I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to get more free time in the future when I won't just feel like sleeping or doing something that doesn't involve any brain power.

So here you go! Finally, Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Birthday Mishaps**

Link was pacing in his room, radiating an aura of nervousness. He just couldn't help it. Today was Zelda's fourteenth birthday and he wanted to do something very special to thank her for being his friend for so long. He had made a special carving just for her as a present. It showed Zelda riding Yumi, both with joyful expressions on their faces, enjoying the aerial zephyrs.

He hoped that she hadn't been suspecting anything; he had been turning down offers to go flying with her just so he could observe her through his window at the Knight Academy, making absolutely sure that the sculpture was accurate. He took great care to ensure that every feather was perfectly shaped and that the statue was as smooth as time-worn stone, yet he still couldn't stop himself from thinking that it somehow wasn't good enough.

Either way, he was out of time. Zelda would no doubt come calling on him if he didn't show up pretty soon, and then she'd see it anyway. At least in the state it was currently in, Link was sure that it was a fairly presentable piece.

Gathering his courage, he took a deep breath before exiting his room, the carefully-crafted wooden carving in his hand. He ambled down the hall, heading towards the Headmaster's room. It was a tradition that Zelda and her father held for their birthday celebrations: first came family time in the morning, then the rest of the day was friend and fun time. Link didn't really know what it meant for Zelda to invite him to come celebrate with them in the morning. All he could do was feel apprehensive, yet honored at the same time.

As he lifted his hand to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal the birthday girl herself.

"Link! I'm so glad you came! I was about to come get you, actually."

Zelda was so excited that she, luckily, didn't notice Link quickly hide his gift behind his back, blocking it from her view.

"Come on! Come on!" she nearly sang, grabbing Link by the elbow and pulling him into the room.

"She insisted on delaying until you got here, Link," Gaepora chuckled once Zelda had released him. Link's cheeks flushed pink just a little bit as he lifted his free hand to his head, as was his custom whenever he didn't quite know how to respond.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of this. I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it. Now come on! We can get started now that Link's here!"

"Of course, my little flower," her father replied happily, leaving the room momentarily. The two teenagers stared after him, a little confused. He returned not long after with something furry in his arms.

"Oh, wow!" Zelda gasped "A Remlit?!"

Having been her friend for quite a while, Link knew that Zelda had wanted one of those adorable, cat-like creatures ever since she was a small girl.

"Her name is Mia," the Headmaster said as he gently passed the tiny creature to his daughter. "I was having Instructor Horwell look after her until this morning."

"Oh, thank you, Father!" Zelda exclaimed in pure happiness, cuddling her new pet. Mia mewled softly, nuzzling her minute nose under her owner's chin.

Link fidgeted slightly. He saw how overjoyed his friend was with her father's gift that he wondered how his present could compare.

"Link, do you have something for me?" Zelda asked, noticing how he was holding his hands behind his back.

"Uh, yeah." Before he could try to change his mind, he thrust his hands out in front of him, offering her his carving. "Here."

For a few seconds, Zelda gaped at the figurine held out in front of her, eyes wide, studying every detail.

"Do—Do you like it?" Link asked apprehensively, fearing that he had made a mistake, misjudged what his friend would want.

"Like it?" Zelda repeated as she set Mia on the floor and took the wooden carving into her hand. "Oh, Link, I love it!"

She lunged at him, squeezing him pretty hard for such a svelte girl. He returned the hug, mentally exhaling at the same time.

"This is one of the greatest gifts I've ever received!" she said, gratitude clear in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. That was actually the reason why I didn't go flying with you: I needed reference."

"Well it turned out amazing!" Zelda replied, glancing at the statue in her hand again. Mia mewled loudly and pawed at the hem of Zelda's dress, propping herself up on Zelda's leg in order to reach that high. Zelda giggled at her Remlit's antics.

"What, do you want to play, Mia?"

As she crouched down, Mia leapt off of her foot and started running circles around her.

"Can we take Mia outside, Father? I want to show her the town."

"Of course, my little flower. Go have fun."

"Thank you." She gave her dad a hug before she dashed out, catching Link's wrist in her free hand as she passed. Mia followed closely, chasing their retreating heels. Zelda first dragged him to her room, where she set his carving on her dresser along with her other most prized possessions. After she had made sure that it was in the perfect position, she grabbed him by the wrist again and led him to the door, opening it and stepping out into the beautiful morning sun.

They walked all over, to the Bazaar, the Light Tower, and the housing area, trying to introduce Mia to her surroundings while they played. As it turned out, Mia's favorite game was just chasing their feet, so they got quite a bit of exercise, trying to out-run the little Remlit.

Link carried Zelda's new pet in his arms as they hopped across a few stones in the water, following the path that would lead them to the waterfall. Link was about to set the little cat-like creature down again, seeing as she was no longer in danger of falling into the quick rapids and getting swept over the side of the island by the current, but something—or rather, some_one_—interrupted him in mid-movement.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Groose demanded to know, glaring at Link. It was one of the only times when the two had seen him without his lackeys.

"Oh, hi, Zelda," he said as he turned to her, attitude completely altered. "I made something for you. You know, for your birthday."

He held out a hunk of wood that was crudely shaped into what Link assumed to be a Loftwing, but to be frank, it looked more like a weed than anything else. Zelda took it tentatively.

"Uh…thanks?"

"What do you think? Better than what Link can do, huh?"

Zelda shifted her gaze to her friend, who was still holding Mia in his arms, and gave him a look that said," He can't be serious."

"Hey, you never answered my question," Groose rounded on him. "What are you doing here?" Groose didn't give him time to retort that he hadn't given him the opportunity to respond before he continued. "Trying to have a romantic get-away? Not on my watch!"

"Groose!" Zelda exclaimed, but he ignored her.

"You're always with Zelda, trying to keep her to yourself. I'm sick of it!" he blurted, advancing on Link. "Don't think that you're better than me just because you're buddies with the Headmaster's daughter!"

"Hey!" Link yelled, provoked. "I never said I was better than you!"

"You thought it, you conceited runt!"

"No I didn't!"

"Don't lie! I _know_ you're thinking it! That's it, I'm not letting you get one up on me anymore!"

In his fit of rage, Groose yanked Mia out of Link's hands and threw her over the edge of Skyloft, probably thinking that he could make himself better by getting rid of what he thought was Link's present to the Knight Academy's Flower.

Zelda screamed in horror, rushing to side of the island, making Groose truly realize what he had just done. The three of them looked over the edge of the rock, lying on their stomachs to get a better view. They could see nothing below them but the abyss of nimbuses.

Tears lined Zelda's eyes and she dove at Link, crying into his shoulder. He put his arms around her and gently stroked her hair, trying to comfort her while he still looked over the edge. Groose turned his head to her when he heard her sobs, appalled that he had made his crush cry on her birthday.

It was quiet for a while, apart from the wind and Zelda's crying, and Link couldn't see any movement down below…but then, he spotted something.

"Zelda," he said softly, turning his weeping friend to look over the side of Skyloft again. A small dot was moving closer, bouncing around irregularly. As the object came ever closer, the three teens saw that it was the little Remlit, her giant, flapping ears catching the air like wings.

"Mia!" Zelda squealed in utter joy as her pet alighted in her outstretched arms. She cuddled the little creature closely as if she was afraid to ever let her go again. Mia mewled happily, nuzzling her nose under Zelda's chin.

Groose quietly left as the other two rejoiced at the Remlit's return, the gravity of the trouble he had caused weighing on his conscience. Zelda and Link didn't really notice. They were too busy being happy that Mia was back, safe and sound.

* * *

I really like this chapter as well for some reason. Not quite sure why. I just like it. :)

And no, I am not a Groose-hater. I _do_ think that he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but I think that he really proved himself later in the game. But since these are all flash-backs, Groose is still a jerkinator for now.

Alright, one chapter down. On to the next one!


	5. Chapter 5: Shimmering in the Moonlight

Okie-dokie! I'm ready to go over this one now!

I can't believe I only had two chapters left and I made it sit for two months before doing something about it...I could have sworn there were more chapters...Oh well. At least it's all finished now and you don't have to deal with cliffhangers! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Shimmering in the Moonlight**

Later that night, Link heard some sort of commotion upstairs while he was getting ready for bed, so he went to investigate. As he climbed up to the second landing, he found Zelda and her father standing there, apparently arguing.

"But it's cold out there!" Zelda said, gesturing to the door.

"I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to trust me on this," Headmaster Gaepora responded calmly.

Zelda turned and noticed Link standing there, a few feet away.

"Link, my father just threw Mia outside, into the cold night! I wanted her to sleep in my bed tonight after what she experienced today, but Father keeps saying that she can't be in here during the night!"

It was obvious that she was begging him to help her persuade her father into letting Mia stay inside. Not really understanding why such an innocent creature had to be outside at night, Link was curious as well.

"Why did you put Mia outside, Headmaster?" he asked, being rational.

"What you both need to understand is that Remlits…_change_ at night. I don't think you would like seeing her like that," he said more to Zelda than Link. "Believe me when I say that this is for the better."

He gave her shoulder a few reassuring pats before he disappeared into his room. Zelda glanced at the ground, disappointed.

"Hey," Link tried, stepping towards her. "If your dad says that it is better this way, then it probably is. I'm sure Mia will be fine. We can see her first thing in the morning."

He gave her one of his smiles, hoping that it would help cheer her up. Slowly, a smile graced her lips as well.

"Alright, first thing in the morning," she repeated. "Night, Link."

"Night."

They each turned and headed for their rooms, ready for a good night's sleep.

But it didn't seem like long before Link was jerked awake by someone calling his name and shaking him slightly.

"Huh? Zelda?" he murmured, slurring his words slightly from his lingering drowsiness. She had her hair down and was wearing a long nightgown, but it was the worried look on her face that dispelled his remaining sleepiness, making him sit upright. "What's wrong?"

"I keep hearing these strange sounds, like something's trying to get into my room," she whispered. "It's scaring me."

"It's okay." Link rested his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. "Maybe it's just the trees outside blowing around in the wind."

Zelda shook her head.

"No, they sound animalistic. I heard scratching and growling."

Link's eyebrows contracted. Those really were some strange sounds that normally weren't heard at the Knight Academy at night.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what's causing them."

Without wasting another minute, Link swung his legs out from under the covers and stood up, taking Zelda's hand in his as they started walking. Seeing as she had been hearing the sounds from her room, they decided to check there first.

All was quiet. They stood perfectly still in the doorway, listening for any little sound, but they heard nothing. Glancing at each other apprehensively, they moved into the room, their bare feet a whisper against the floor. They looked under her bed, behind her dresser, anywhere that would be a possible hiding spot, but they found nothing.

"Maybe whatever was making the noise went away?" Zelda guessed, but she didn't sound too convinced of it herself.

Link didn't like it. The foreboding atmosphere was getting thicker by the minute. He couldn't stop himself from feeling like something was going to happen.

"Wait here," he told Zelda. "I'll be right back."

He went back downstairs to his room and retrieved his wooden training sword. He didn't want to take any chances. As he ascended the steps again, he heard a terrified shriek.

"Zelda!"

He ran up the rest of the way, tightening his grip on the sword. When he emerged on the second floor, he saw Zelda standing in the middle of the hall, staring at Mia the Remlit with a look of horror on her face, and he could see why: her fur was all scruffy and jagged, she had sharp claws and teeth, and her eyes were a demonic yellow.

Headmaster Gaepora had told them that Remlits _change_ at night, but he hadn't told them that they turn into _demons!_

Acting quick, Link placed himself between the possessed Remlit and the Headmaster's daughter, preparing for a fight that he hoped would never come. He saw the moon through the open window in Zelda's room and guessed that that was how she had gotten in. Zelda must have opened it to see if there was anything outside.

Mia growled menacingly at him, taking a stance low to the ground. She lunged at him, claws extended, ready to tear anything that was unfortunate enough to get in their way. He held his sword out horizontally, catching the Remlit on the stomach and launching her over their heads. Mia landed perfectly on her feet and turned to face them again, growling even more.

"D-Don't hurt her!" Zelda pleaded, sounding very shaken. Link couldn't blame her. Seeing such a normally docile, harmless creature turn into a vicious monster was unnerving.

Mia rushed for them again and Link tackled Zelda, pushing them into the wall just in time to avoid the attack. He stood back up quickly, trying to prepare his defenses before Mia could strike again, but he was just a little too slow. The sound of ripping cloth filled the silent air as her claws skimmed his arm, carving a cut in his skin. Blood gradually started seeping from the wound, making Link flinch. Zelda screamed, horrified that her sweet little pet had drawn blood. She screamed loudly enough to wake up the whole Academy, and doors began banging open, people rushing out in their nightclothes, wondering what all the ruckus was about.

Zelda sat there with her back against the wall, trembling. Link was kneeling on the floor, applying pressure to his injury in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Mia stood growling a few feet away from him, readying herself for yet another attack. She pounced, flying through the air straight at Link's head. He put his sword up, trying to block her as the moon dipped below the horizon and the first rays of dawn began lighting the sky island.

Mia's fur reverted back to its sleek form, her teeth and claws vanished, and her eyes flashed back to their normal color. Link saw the mid-jump change just in time to lower his sword and catch the Remlit, who was docile once again.

Mia shook her head as if she was just now coming back to her senses and looked up at him with big eyes. She tilted her head to the side and mewed softly, confused.

Link sighed in relief and patted the Remlit's head, glad that she was back to normal. It was quiet in the hall apart from Mia's content purring. Everyone was staring, wondering if they were still in a dream.

None of them would forget the time when Mia found her way into the Knight Academy at night.

_()()()_

Link jolted awake and quickly sat up, his heart racing. He clutched his arm where Mia had wounded him as if he expected the cut to still be there. Realizing that he had just been reliving the past in his sleep, Link let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

He detangled himself from the blankets of Zelda's bed and walked over to the window, lifting up the wooden cover and staring outside. Morning was a long ways away, from the look of the moon, but Link didn't try to go back to bed. Instead, he looked around Zelda's bedroom, taking in everything in the half-light of the moon.

His eyes passed over her dresser again, his mind registering how the carving that he had made of Zelda and her Loftwing hadn't been moved from the spot she had placed it in on her birthday.

Something caught his eye, sparkling in his peripheral vision. He turned to see that Zelda's closet door was slightly ajar, and the soft moonlight was shimmering on something inside.

Curious, Link walked over and pulled the doors open wide, revealing a large, clay-sculpted, glazed heart. He gently picked it up and held it up to the light, observing the craftsmanship of it. The heart was so ornate and carefully detailed: in the center there was a small, round, red heart mounted on a bigger, flatter, white one. Beautifully-placed swirls decorated the plain surface of the white. The glaze was clean and even, catching the light perfectly.

Link glanced at the closet again and noticed a small card sitting on a shelf, in the same exact spot that the heart had just been in. He picked it up and read a note in Zelda's writing.

_Congratulations, Link! I'm so glad that you won the race. This is my way of saying thanks for letting me perform the Ceremony with you, and thanks for just being my friend for all this time. I hope that you do well in the Senior class._

_Zelda_

Link smiled warmly while reading the message. Zelda had expected him to be victorious in the Wing Ceremony. She had expected to perform the ritual of the goddess with him. Even after all the stressing she did about him possibly not being ready for the race, she had still expected him to be successful.

She had probably meant to give this present to him after they got back from their flight, but she never got to because that was when their destinies kicked in.

Still smiling, Link carefully set the card and heart back where he found them, so Zelda could give them to him when he finally brought her back, and closed the closet doors.

Feeling more peaceful than he had in weeks, Link climbed back under the covers of Zelda's bed and whispered a final promise before drifting off again.

"I'll find you, Zelda."

* * *

There! Done! What was supposed to be a one-shot has finally been finished and all uploaded! :D

I remembered either Instructor Horwell or Owlan (can't remember which right now) saying something in the game's text about Mia finding her way into the Knight Academy at night. I thought it sounded interesting and decided to try writing it, why not? I'm satisfied with how it came out. :)

I'm not exactly sure how I came up with the idea behind the Heart Piece hiding in Zelda's closet, but I think it helped bring this little tale to a nice end.

I made a little modeling clay replica of a Skyward Sword Heart Piece here, if you're interested in seeing it: auragemi . deviantart gallery/#/d57cppc

Just get rid of the spaces between the periods. I also drew Zelda playing the Goddess Harp if you're interested in seeing that as well: auragemi . deviantart #/d5d0km9

I might also be drawing some of the scenes from this fanfic in the future. Not sure when those'll get done, but I thought I'd tell you in case you'd like to see something like that in the future. As I've said before, Senior year has already been keeping me busy, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get stuff done.

But anyway, thanks to those of you who read this all the way through! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed my little version of what Link and Zelda's past could have been like! ^^


End file.
